Finish? Or not?
by Iloveyou198
Summary: Another Jaria story im not sure if I should finish it or not?


Maria and Mickie got out of their car and they were walking to the door of their new highschool. Maria, no paying attention bumps into someone. As she was falling Mickie goes to catch her but that didn't work out. So Maria fell and this she looks up and sees a guy smiling. She felt like an idiot! Mickie helps her sister up and Maria just pushes her way past this guy. Maria had no idea who he was but she thought he was cute. John was thinking the same thing but he would never tell anybody... or would he?

"Hey are you new?" John said Maria looked pissed off. But who could blame her she was just knocked down, and he just stood there smiling!

"You don't miss a thing do you?" Maria said as cold as possible, and she ment every emotion she was showing. Maria was not the type of person you can just push around she will get in your face. She didn't care if you were a guy or a girl, she mostly fought with girls though.

"Woah. No need to get mean." John said smiling. Maria couldn't help but smile too. He made her smile even though they just met.

"Hi, I'm Maria." She said putting her hand out

"Hi, I'm John." He said as he pulled her hand up and kissed it. That made Maria really happy! She blushed like crazy.

"Hi, I'm Mickie Maria's sister."Mickie said trying to make the pair remember that she was there. And they eventually did.

"Hi, so Maria what is your first class?" John said focusing only on Maria!

"I have biology, what do you have?" Maria asked, she hoped and prayed he had biology also.

"Me too. You can walk with me if you want?" John said hopefuly

"You know it" Maria said smiling then she noticed that Mickie wasnt standing next to her. Mickie was walking away! "Mickie where are you going?"

"I'm leaving I can't stand thins Maria." Mickie yelled as she walked away!

"Whats with her?" John asked concerned. Or so it sounded like it.

"She know how I can get when I'm around umm... people like you... I gues!" Maria said not wanting to say that she liked him and Mickie knew it. Maria was not the person to be in a relationship with. She always asumed something that made the other person mad or she was the one doing something. So it was all Maria's fault her past relationships didn't work out.

"What do you mean people like me?" John was the biggest player in the school. Not only was he the hottest he was the most popular. He never had one girl at a time, and the worst part is that the girls knew about it. He was also always the reasons that his past relationships didn't work out.

"You know... people that I like!" Maria said making her voice go lower so John couldn't hear her. Yes Maria liked John! Can you blame her?

"what was that?" John asked having a feeling about what she was gonna say.

"you know people I like! Fine I said it I like JOHN... what is your last name." Maria said and she giggled. John couldn't help but laugh.

"Cena." He said smoothly

"ILIKE JOHN CENA! are you happy?" Maria said getting very upset, mad, and ready for rejection.

" And I like MARIA THE NEW GIRL!"

"Really?" Mairas face lit up so fast.

"yea" He said as he grabed her hand and walked into school!

Maria could see people whispering and pointing maybe because of her and John. Or maybe because she was pretty? Maria had no clue what people were whispering about until one person, a brave person came up to her when she was alone.

"Why are you with him?" This random guy asked her. She had never even seen him before let alone talk to him.

"why can't I be?" Maria asked like she was supposed to know something. "And who are you?"

"I am Randy Orton and you are to good for him. Just to let you know John Cena has a girlfriend named Liz. So I wouldn't plan on having him for long because he will get what he wants and leave."

"Randy thank you for telling me. Do you wanna be my friend I kinda need one right now." Maria said holding back the tears.

"Of course I will sweetie" Randy wraps his muscular arms around Maria and she cryed into his cheast. They exchanged numbers. Once the day was over John came up to Maria and went to hug her.

"I don't think so doosh bag!" Maria said pushing him away.

"What are you talking about baby?" John said.

"You know what I mean... Why don't you go find Liz because we are OVER!" Maria stands there crying she really liked him. Maybe not love but she REALLY liked him, and he treated her like this? NO!

"Liz and I are over I'm with you now. Baby please don't go!" John said as he pulled Maria in for a kiss. Maria couldn't help it she gave in. They kissed for what seemed like forever.

"Are you sure you and Liz are over?" Maria said wanting a yes!

"Of course we are. Are you and me over?" John said hoping for a no!

"Of course not!" Maria said it was her first day she has an amazing boyfriend and an amazing friend. Maria liked to hang out with boys a lot better then hanging out with girls. Boys don't have so much drama. Maria could tell this year was gonna be one she will never forget! 


End file.
